Yo Yogi! (2020 TV Series)
Yo Yogi! is an American animated series. It first aired in November 1, 2019 on Cartoon Network. This Is The Revival Of The Original Yo Yogi! To date, it is the first television series to feature (or star) Yogi Bear since the original Yo Yogi!.1 The Revival Is Created By Leonardo Navarrete Production Since Yo Yogi! Cancelled In 1992 Leonardo Navarrete Decided To Make A Revival Of The Series Plot Taking place in Jellystone Town, And set after the events of the original series it features Yogi Bear and the other popular Hanna-Barbera characters including his friends Boo-Boo Bear, Huckleberry Hound, Snagglepuss, and Yogi's girlfriend Cindy Bear depicted as 14-year-old crime fighters. The gang hung out at Jellystone Mall owned by "Diamond" Doggie Daddy with Augie Doggie as his heir to the mall business. Yogi and the gang work at an agency called L.A.F. (short for Lost and Found) where they act as detectives trying to solve mysteries under the supervision of the mall's security guard Officer Smith. They Went To The Mall's Amusement Park Owned By The Impossibles Since the characters were never seen at home or school, their homes & their school seen this time. Some of Yogi's other pals like Augie Doggie, Diamond Doggie Daddy, The Impossibles, Holly & The Pound PuppIES Points of interest There are various locations in the Jellystone Town: * Jellystone Mall – The main setting of the series run by "Diamond" Doggie Daddy. ** Lost and Found Detective Agency – Yogi and his friends work here under the supervision of Officer Smith. ** Picnic Basket Food Court – A food court ran and owned by Loopy De Loop. This is Yogi's personal hangout. ** Peter Potamus' Plant Palace – A plant store run by Peter Potamus and So-So. ** Crooks 'N' Books – A book store run by Blabber Mouse. ** Mops 'N' Tops – A wig and hat store. Its owners Moe and Joe Wendell became the Clipper to steal people's hair to improve their business. ** The Invention Dimension – A computer store run by Secret Squirrel's uncle named Uncle Undercover. ** Aunt Annie's Antique Antiquarium – An antique store. ** Boot Borough – A shoe store. ** Imovieplex – Jellystone Mall's movie theater. ** The Broccoli Republic – A supermarket that is a pun on The Banana Republic. * First Jellystone Bank – Jellystone Town's bank. * Jellystone Prison – Jellystone Town's jail. * Jellystone Clock Tower – This was built by the town's founder Thaddeus P. Jellystone. ** Jellystone High School '– A High School Were Yogi And His Friends Learn Here. *** '''Yogi Bear's House '– Were Yogi Bear Live. *** 'Boo-Boo Bear's House '– Were Boo-Boo Bear Live. ' *** '''Cindy Bear's House' – Were Cindy Bear Live. *** Huckleberry Hound's House '– Were Huckleberry Hound Live. *** '''Snagglepuss's House '– Were Snagglepuss Live With His Guardian Major Minor. *** '''Jellystone Puppy Pound – Were Holly And The Pound Puppies''' ' Live. *** '''Augie Doggie And Diamond Doggie Daddy's Mansion '– Were Augie Doggie And Diamond Doggie Daddy Live. Category:Yo Yogi!